1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cleaning device for the frame of a coke oven retort with a tool carrier which can be positioned between anchor stands of the coke oven retort and exhibits cleaning apparatuses for the frame of the coke oven retort, sheet-shaped sealing elements being arranged on the tool carrier.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a modern coking plant, the frames of the coke oven retorts are usually cleaned by cleaning devices after the prepared coke has been ejected from the coke oven retorts, in order to guarantee a gas-tight sealing of the coke oven retort. In such a case, the cleaning devices are arranged on the coke oven operating machines. Emissions arise when cleaning a coke oven retort frame, which emissions represent a hazard for the operating personnel of the coke oven battery and must therefore be extracted. However, as horizontal air movements along the master gangways or through open coke oven retorts cannot be avoided when operating the coke oven, the emissions are swirled by these horizontal air movements. It is therefore not possible to extract a large part of the emissions completely.
It is known from the prior art, to shield the region upstream of the coke oven retorts against side winds along the master gangways. The published document WO 2007/025638 A1 describes a coke oven operating machine with a cleaning device for a coke oven retort frame. Two wind protection walls are provided on the coke oven operating machine, which walls are arranged transversely to the master gangway. A shielding region against horizontal air movements is formed between the wind protection walls, along the master gangway. The wind protection walls shield a larger region upstream of the coke oven retorts in this case and stretch from the front of the coke oven operating machine, over the master gangway to the anchor stands of the coke oven or to the front of the coke oven retort. However, they exhibit a certain spacing from the floor of the master gangway as well as from the anchor stands or the front of the coke oven retort, so that the shielded region is not completely protected from the air movements along the master gangway. Furthermore, the wind protection walls do not take into account the fact that air movements through the open coke oven retorts are also disadvantageous for a complete capture and extraction of the emissions arising.